This invention relates to active matrix liquid crystal displays, and particularly to a transistor substrate suitable for use in the manufacture of such a display. The invention particularly concerns transistor substrates for liquid crystal displays which provide a transistor and an associated charge storage capacitor for each pixel of the display. Thin film transistors (TFTs) are commonly employed in active matrix liquid crystal displays.